The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Traditional memory controllers in storage systems receive data signals as well as error signals that provide parity and forwarded errors information associated with the data. In particular, the forwarded errors information typically indicate errors that occur in the transmission medium through which the data is provided to the memory controller. The traditional memory controllers inefficiently use the memory because the controllers store the received data and error signals in their entirety, or interrupt the central processing unit (CPU) to handle the errors. The former requires extra storage and the latter lowers down the system performance.